Deadly Elements
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Roll call! :revisited:

Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah, I don't own and stuff, blah, blah

"blah blah." talking

'_blah blah'_ thoughts or thinking

Chapter 1- Roll Call! (revisited)

Two years after the Dark Tournament, the ice shinobi, the wind master, the drunken master, the yo-yo kid master, the ex clown fighter and the bird-demon samurai had agreed on to live on a little but fine house in the Makai ever since… You know, as in roommates for life, possibly.

On this present normal day, the bird-demon samurai laid on the couch lazily, watching the T.V. in a channel called MTV. He had been crazily-glued to this channel ever since he discovered it when he'd flipped the control remote in search for a good TV program on the television back on a normal day.

Then Touya came into the room and sighed at the sight. "Shishiwakamaru. Aren't you going to get off the couch and do something with your life besides watching MTV all day?" he asked getting angry with Shishi because it has been a whole week since he started to watch MTV on the television and he hadn't made any kind of activity for his respective bum. Not too mention, the rest of the masters have heavily complained about the issue since Shishi hogged to himself their own TV time.

Moreover, that had made Touya to take actions to the matter because he seems like the type of demon to maintain order and serenity within the household.

However, Shishi doesn't respond to him. He'd usually yelled or did something in rage so the others let him be, but in this case, he was so totally ignoring the ice-nin at the moment.

When Touya opens his mouth to speak again--"TOUYA!" a desperate voice screamed from the bathroom located upstairs.

He turns around to respond from the stairs' direction,"What is it, Jin?"

"We hav' ourselves a nasty situation here! C'mon and help me already, will ye!?"

"You got stocked in the toilet seat again?"

"No! Is Rinku and Mr. Leprechaun! They're goin' down the toilet!"

Touya crosses his arms,_ 'This would have never happened if Suzuka haven't occurred to himself to make the toilet bigger…' _he brooded.

"Help me, Toy! They're hittin' the tube now!"

"All right, all right! I'll be right there, Jin!" Touya now exclaims to the stairs' direction, and then he turns to the ever-idle Shishiwakamaru, "And you…I'll be dealing with you later!" and with that said, he runs upstairs to the bathroom to help Jin, the wind master.

Shishi didn't reply whatsoever, he just stay there under the hypnotic influence that was MTV (for him, that is).

Later at night that day around an hour before midnight, Shishiwakamaru was still watching mindlessly MTV. Touya hadn't come back to him since he'd spent most of the afternoon helping Jin and Rinku (which it was succesful) and had to take care of other house matters. And Chu and Suzuka were busy on their own things to do.

Thoughts come over the bird-demon's mind. He sighs. _'I wish I was famous like __those human singers…'_

Famous last words, pop goes a flashblack:

_At the resting place in the Dark Tournament, Team Uraotogi turned to leave after introducing themselves to Team Urameshi._

"_Arrogant little prick…" said Yusuke to Kuwabara, talking his opinion about the bird-demon. _

"_Yeah, I'll say…" _

"_Look, if they want to be famous, why don't he starts a boy band? He has the look down." _

'_That's not a bad idea…'_ The samurai smirked right after the mini-flashback ended so suddenly without me announcing it. _'I'm going to call him and discuss about it_.'

And with that decisive thought, he grabbed the phone and dials to an unknown number.

Oooooh, mysterious…

**Next Day at 6 A.M. in the Morning…**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM!"

The ice shinobi, the wind master with his teddy bear, the drunken master, the yo-yo master and the ex clown fighter came down stairs running in their PJ's to Shishiwakamaru's screaming voice.

"What's the matter, Shishi?" Suzuka asked to Shishi.

Shishi, however, was cool,"Good, you all are here... We have a meeting to do." and the rest of the masters fell over.

"You mean you just screamed emergency, we came running down here and you tell us it is just for a meeting?" Touya tried to remain low his cool temperature after he got up from the floor.

"Yeah," Shishi says like it was nothing and Touya icily glared at him, enough to make popsicles out of an living object, which in this case was Shishiwakamaru himself.

"But why can't we do this later, Shishi? I need the rest of my beauty sleep!" Suzuka cried as he complained.

"Yeah, and I was dreamin' with me sheela (Koto), lad!" Chu complained.

"Yeah and I was flying in my dream with Mr. Leprechaun!" Jin exclaimed in complaint.

"Well actually, I'm kinda glad Shishi woke me up…" Rinku was the only one who didn't complained in the room, and this made him to earn stares from the rest of the masters. He got embarrassed. "What?"

"Don't tell me your bed is watery again." Chu gave Rinku 'The Father Figure Look'.

Rinku remains in silence: a droplet of sweat running down his face.

"Again?" Shishi looks at the young master in disgust. "And I thought you were, what, hitting puberty, brat?"

"Hey, I'm just a kid! We have the right to wet the bed sometimes!" He protested, defending the rights of children of his age. "I bet there are other children who agree upon this." and again, the older masters stares at him with a weird look.

"Guess we must talk about this later, Rinku." Chu sighs.

Now going back to the previous dry subject, "See? Everyone's complaining, Shishi. Leaving Rinku's wet issue aside, of course." Touya said, "I'm going back to sleep…"

"...Me too..." Suzuka said.

"...Me too, mate..." Chu said.

"...Me three..." Rinku said.

"...Ditto," Jin said, which on cue, they turn to leave to their bedrooms.

"If we don't do this meeting…" Shishi says dangerously low...and sprouts his horns to the max! "ALL OF YOU WON'T BE USING MY CAR AGAIN!"

With those words said, everybody groans, making their way to the dining room. They sat in the chairs of the dining table with sleepy\annoyed looks on their faces.

Shishiwakamaru came in afterwards with a clipboard and a pen in his hands. He checks the clipboard. "Let's see if everybody's here… Touya?"

"Present." Touya said flatly.

"Suzuka?"

"Ahem! You mean… 'Beautiful Suzuka!' Live, present and in color!"

And Shishi rolls his eyes before moving on. "Chu?"

"I'm right here, mate."

"Jin?"

The wind master didn't respond because he was sleeping with his head in the table, hugging his teddy bear as he was snoring with his mouth open.

"Jin? JIN!?" Shishi exclaimed with his horns sprouted again and Jin wakes up in a flash.

"Here, comin' live and in color at ya!"

"Rinku?"

"Right here."

"And last but not least, Shishiwakamaru? Shishiwakamaru?" Shishi asked and repeated his own name, "Shishiwakamaru? If you don't come here, I'll kill you! Oh wait that's me," he said in realization and everybody sweat dropped.

"Any of you have questions or comments?" Shishi asked and he sees the ice master's hand in the air.

"I have a comment."

"Yes, Touya?"

"Now that were all here…get straight to the point, will you." Touya said ice cold, with some hint of impatience.

"Okay, I have been thinking--" The doorbell ringing soud cuts Shishi off. "Oh that must be him. I'll be right back." He goes directly to answer the front door.

Everybody else wondered in unison about who is this 'him' that Shishiwakamaru was talking briefly after the doorbell sound interruption.

"Who was Shishi talking about, Chu?" Rinku asked worried to Chu, paraphrasing the last written paragraph. "I wish I knew, little bugger…I don't like this ripper one bit at all…" Chu said with some apprehension in his voice.

"Yeah…I got a bad windy feelin' about it." Jin said.

"Me too, and it ain't beautiful or good enough!" Suzuka said along with the other three.

"Yes. It is either one of Shishi's hairstylists, or…" Touya trailed off as Shishi came back again into the room, talking to the guest.

"Right this way." Shishi said, leading a familiar long black haired demon with black clothing and a surgeon-style mask covering his mouth into the dining room.

Before Shishi or the other demon could say any word or letter,"…KARASU!" Jin, Suzuka, Rinku and Chu screamed in terror, finishing Touya's last sentence that was left with suspenseful points for a mystery effect.


	2. Karasu’s and Shishi’s Plans xrewrittenx

Chapter 2- Karasu's and Shishi's Plans (revised and with some changes!)

"Whoa guys! We better do something about him before he makes us go BOOM-WEE! With his hair, ya'll!" exclaimed the wind master fast, posing to attack.

"You got that right, Jin!" exclaimed Suzuka, Chu and Rinku posing also to attack. The ice master went quickly to Shishi's side and grabbed him by his collar

"Shishiwakamaru! You better explain why he's here before he explode us with his hair to hell! Or better yet, I'm sending you there first!" yelled Touya angrily at the bird demon, who chuckled

"Geez Touya, calm down!"

"Please calm down all of you. I come in peace," said Karasu waving a little white flag.

"How can we all be so sure of that?" asked the ex-clown fighter, scratching his head

"Uh…I won't kill any of you and the bad guy with the Bang hair had frozen over?" he said innocently

"Fair enough" said Touya

"Touya, can you let go of me now? You're pulling my hair!" exclaimed the samurai sprouting his horns and the ninja did so.

"Sit down all. I'll explain my reason of why I'm here" and everyone did so except Shishi, who held again the clipboard

"Uh one question" said Chu wondering

"Yes?"

"Didn't you die by Kurama\Youko in the Dark Tournament, Karasu mate?" asked the drunken master

"That was also my question…" said Touya, Jin, Suzuka and Rinku

"It's a long story. I was brought back to life by the authoress of this fic" he said looking at me giving me two thumbs up.

"Who?" they all look at each other then at Karasu's direction. I looked away whistling.

"Let's just say that I had Geico"

"Ooooh…"

"So now that are we clear on that issue. I'm gonna keep talking about my plans and also Karasu's. You see we were talking on the phone last night…"

"You were talking on the phone last night! You're taking care of the bill, you know!"

"Touya lighten up! A flashback 'bout to start!"

"My bad…"

_**Flashback …finally!**_

_After Shishi dialed the unknown number, he waited for an response_

"_Hello. You've dialed for a long death distance call to Limbo, Spirit World. This can be a killer charge to the bill, guaranteed that you'll die after seeing the bill! Now to talk to a human press 1. To talk to a demon press 2" and he pressed the 2nd button "Now inform the demon's name you may want to speak with"_

"_Karasu"_

"_You've got to be kidding me…"_

"_I'm serious!"_

"_All right, all right. Please hold" _

"_Hello and you have 5 seconds to give me one good reason to not to blow you up from here because you interrupted me while I was sleeping and dreaming with my Kurama plushie!"_

"_Geez! Give me a break, will you!"  
_

"_Sorry. It's just that I was having a wonderful dream of me and Kurama!" "Wanna hear it?"_

"_We're only rated PG-13, Karasu!"_

"Oh yeah…" "Who are you and how do you know my name…?"  


"_I'm Shishiwakamaru! I fought in the Dark Tournament as you did 2 years ago"_

'Who?"

"Never mind."

"_Why are you calling me at this hour, Shishi?"_

"_Uh was wondering…do you still want to do a band again even if your band back in high school split up?"  
_

"_As much as I love Kurama! Yes, why are you asking?"_

"_I thought between you, my roommates and I do a band. To get famous, appear on MTV and all"_

"Cool! You can even count on me for asking from experience!"

"Great! I knew I can count on you, Karasu!" "Oh before we discuss this further, could you give me tips about your hair sometimes?"

"Sure!" 

**End of Flashback**

"Our plan is to… all of us form a band!" exclaimed the samurai and the long black haired forming a pose, holding a drawing of all of them in a band, also confetti throwing.

Everyone else stared at them for a moment, blinking their eyes, looked at each other and they busted out laughing with tears flowing anime style.

"Ya two joking right!" asked Rinku, Chu and Jin

"A band? Now that's funny!" exclaimed Touya

"This is so funny as the time Shishi had the bad hair day!" exclaimed Suzuka and they laughed more at the memory of that day of how Shishiwakamaru's hair was frizzy and wild. His hair brush couldn't tame the wild blue-violet hair.

"I don't get it…" said Karasu with his eye twitching. Shishi had a mad look, growled and quickly sprouted his horns

"GUYS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! THIS IS SERIOUS! AND SUZUKA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MENTIONING THE BD WORDS!" exploded the bird demon and everyone who laughed finally stayed quiet.

"Why we would want to do a band? Is stupid, lame and a time waste" said the ice master crossing his arms.

"That is simple my icy friend…" said Karasu and was cut off by Shishi who went to Touya's side in a flash, convincing him and the others

"Touya, if we do this you can go to the light …!" and went to Jin's side

"…and Jin, you might too go with your teddy bear and see Urameshi everyday…!" now to Chu's side

"…and Chu you can drink all the alcohol you want, propose to Koto and get married at Las Vegas…!"

"…and Rinku you'll buy all the yo-yo's you want and you'll be famous…!" and finally to Suzuka's

"…and Suzuka you'll even make all people beautiful in the human world!"

"And what are your goals on this?

"I want to form the band and see my Kurama!"

"And I want more fan girls, a lifetime hair products supply for my hair, Ms. July and I wanna be on MTV! Eat my dust Usher!" exclaimed the samurai with all his heart out and laughed like a maniac. Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped. The ice master stood up, went in front of Shishi and putted his hands on his shoulders.

"Shishi. Listen carefully and repeat after me, so bear with me. I'm going to say this as your angry roommate. No. More. MTV. For. YOU! And you. Need. SLEEP!"

"Huh? I'm sorry Touya, did you say anything?" said Shishi not listening one bit what Touya said and he growled

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa whoa! Time out!" said Karasu "No violence. Make love, not war!

"Hmph" and Touya sat on his chair again

"So all of you think about it for a second"

"We need to talk in private first" said Touya

"Yeah..." said Jin, Chu, Suzuka and Rinku agreeing with the ice master. They lifted from their seats, forming a circle and talked like fast squirrels. Karasu's and Shishi's eyes blinked.

"Do you think they'll say yes, Shishi? asked leaning Karasu whispering to the samurai

"I dunno…" as he said that, the elements masters broke the circle looking at them

"We've have come to a decision…" and everyone tummies rumbled

"But first let's go eat breakfast!" suggested the yo-yo master and they all agreed with him

"Right-o! I'll make my elfie windy morning special!" exclaimed Jin raising his fist

"NOOO!" exclaimed Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, Rinku and Chu

"Aaaw why not ye guys? whined the wind master

"Because the last time you cooked for us, Jin. The kitchen exploded due to the windy part said the ninja saying windy with his fingers

"Then Suzuka here tinkered the kitchen added the samurai

"That's when Shishi and Touya called Sears Home Demon Services Department" added the ex clown fighter

"We ate in Denny's while they bring the new kitchen, mate" added the drunken master

"And we ended up washin' all the dishes and working as waiters in Denny's for 2 months to pay the new kitchen and what we ate there" finished adding the yo-yo master

"And the worst part was that I had to wear a hair net!" cried Shishi shuddering and everyone rolled their eyes

"Oh right! It was so Whee! When Rinku and me ate from the sundae machine!" said the wind master

"YEAH! Then I'm gonna do my yo-yo pancakes and serpent sausages!"

"NOT THE PANCAKES AND SAUSAGES!"

"Nope. Last time ya do those they flew like yo-yo serpents and we all had a hard time eatin' cuz the pancakes and the sausages attacked us instead, lil bugger"

"Woops. I forgot to take out my yo-yo's from the batter by that time!"

"Then I'll do my beautiful breakfast deluxe!" exclaimed Suzuka

"Nuh-uh! After we ate it, the food got ugly in our tummies and we had a not so pretty Pepto-Bathroom-Bismol moment!" protested Shishi

"Ooopsie"

"Then I'll do my Ogre Killer Breakfast, lads!"

"No because we all woke up in jail the next morning, Chu! And Shishi ended up with a big hairy dude called Hairy Everywhere!" said Rinku, waving his arms and everyone shuddered except Karasu who was enjoying all

"Goodness. Clumsy me!"

"Thank god the only thing happened was that I fixed and shaved his unwanted hair with my sword. Then I'll do my birdy Wakizashi sunrise!" said the samurai

"No because every time you cook, you brush your hair AT the food!" implied the ex clown fighter

"Thank god we didn't brushed or shampooed our mouths. We just shave it bald" implied the ice shinobi and everyone laughed except Shishi, who was mad as hell "Then I'll do my icy shinobi special!"

"Nuh uh! Instead of a hot or normal temperature food, we had Popsicles food on a spoon instead!" exclaimed the samurai

"And me tongue got stucked in the spoon!"

"Oh yes. I was freezing the hell of a fly that day" and Karasu sighed

"I heard enough. I'll do breakfast for all, ya'll go change of your pajamas" said the long black haired "Shishi, show me where the kitchen is and I'll need a helping hand"

"Right back you!" chirped Shishi as he lead Karasu to the kitchen and everyone else went to shower and change out of their PJs

**Half an hour later…**

The elements masters went down stairs in their usual clothes to the dining and their jaws drop to the floor and drooling. They saw on the table an major amount of food like it was an all you can eat buffet restaurant style. It had pancakes with red filling, waffles, coffee, orange juice, links sausages, hash browns, bagels, French toasts, eggs with ham and lastly oatmeal. Karasu and Shishi went out of the kitchen with plate, spoon, fork, napkins, mugs and glasses in their hands and looked at the mouth opened drooling masters.

"Well don't just stand there! Eat!" and they went like a stampede and the two eyes widen

"Uh-oh!

"Stampede!" cried the samurai as they closed in. They took the plates ,etc and headed to the table with the food. The smoke cleared out revealing Karasu and Shishi as if buffalos ran into them.

"Hey save some for us!" and they managed to get food

After 20 minutes, the elements master ate all the yummy food and their stomachs looked like mountains. They undid their belts, leaned more to their chairs and patted their stomachs. Some had toothpicks on their corners of their mouths

"Ooooeei! The buffet hit my spot!" exclaimed Jin, patting his stomach

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed everyone

"Yo Karasu! What was that red filling in those pancakes?" asked Rinku

"Blood!" and they looked shocked

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking! It's strawberry filling!" and they did 'Phew!'

"Well did you guys choose?" asked Shishi

"We chose…why not we'll do it, besides we need to pay the rent" said Touya

"Yaaay! I love you guys! We're going to have a blast doing this!" exclaimed Karasu

"Right on! Can't wait to do my Usher moves!" exclaimed Shishi

"Sure but what instruments are we going to play?" asked the ex clown fighter

"Instruments…? What instruments?" said Shishi and Karasu in unison and everyone else fell anime style. The ex clown fighter stood up, cleared his dust and sighed.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to look for my new experiment that I tinkered!" and with that he ran upstairs

"Uh-oh…we're doomed…" said everyone except Karasu because of Suzuka's next tinkering

Uh-oh! What's new Suzuka tinkering?


	3. Testing the Music Skillz

Hi! (dodges daggers) Sorry about the ubberly long lateness! No idea to do the chapter…Oh and for those who saw the author's note, I remove it and I've decided to continue with this. Yep! Thanks **Evanescence's Dark Angel** for the idea! This chap is dedicated to you and for those who reviewed and also gave me more ideas! Oh and since chapter 2 is screwed, I'll fix it eventually

I hope this chapter is good enough while I try to write the 4th one. Ok, on with it!

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH…darn it!

Chapter 3- Testing the Music Skillz

"What? Why are you all saying that?" asked Karasu confused at the sudden reaction of everyone else about what Suzuka said about 'tinkering'

"He said 'tinkered'!" they cried as if they saw a ghost.

Karasu scoffed "So?"

"So? SO? That means he was doing one of his crazy experiments!" Shishi panicked

"What so bad about them?"

"Oh ye must here this, Karasu! Lately he made the toilet bigger and every time anyone sits they fall inside the toilet! Last time that happened to me, I ended up in the sea after I got accidentally flushed away! Whoooo! That was a wild rush flushing experience passin'through and hittin' the tubes! Boo-yaah!" exclaimed Jin fast with his ears pointing up and down in excitement like he was in a roller coaster. All of them had 'he's wacko' look

"And it took a week to find windy. I just sometimes can't understand him" added Touya with a 'why me' look and tone

"I don't see why you're thrilled about it, Jin! From what I saw when I was inside the toilet yesterday was the mother of all holes, the black hole!" cried Rinku complaining, waving his arms. Karasu laughed and Chu now talked

"Oh listen to this one, Karasu mate! The other time he tinkered Shishi's blow dryer and his hair dryer. The blow dryer wasn't like it used to…"

"How is it?" he asked

"It was like a flamethrower! Blowing fire like it everywhere every time ya turn it on at the button 'Dry and Boom'!" exclaimed Jin and Karasu laughed harder

"And what about the hair dryer?"

"It was like a barbecue, microwave, oven and heater! All in one! But hey! At least we had barbecue while summer, oven to cook the turkey in thanksgiving and as a heater by Christmas! Oh and microwave for the popcorn" Rinku explained and Shishi butt in talking

"And get this? Touya was melting! He was 'Oooh! I'm melting!' like the witch from Wizard of Oz!" now everyone laughed except the ice master with his vein popped in fury

"Shut up Shishi! I wasn't melting! I was sweating like hell like I was in a sauna all day and I was wearing shorts and sometimes towels by those times!" he yelled angrily

"Boy this tinkering has more issues than a newspaper or magazine"

"You're telling all of us"

Now to end the tinkering chat, the ex clown fighter came down stairs to the dining room. Pulling a big wheel cart by the handler with a big white blanket and cleared his throat. This caught everyone attention and they turned to look at Suzuka

"Attention M-Mart shoppers! Like I said earlier I have been tinkering with my old but never seemed before invention. I started this during the hippies era. I've been tinkering here, tinkering there, tinkering that-"

"We get the whole tinkering process! Get on with it!" exclaimed the samurai impaintently

"All right, all right, angry owl shopper…" Suzuka muttered and Shishi heard it

"I heard that!" but he got ignored

"Now introducing my new, yet old, improved and never seemed before invention had I tinkered lately!"

"Oh no…"

"Ta-da!" Suzuka exclaimed as he pulled the big blanket aside. Everyone had a 'Huh?' look at the scene before them. The invention was almost every kind of instruments they can find at a music store.

"Impressive huh? Well what do you all think?" said the clown grinning

"Hold on. Let's try them first" suggested Touya carefully and all of them stood up from their seats and grabbed an instrument. They tested every one of 'em by playing random tunes and no catastrophe occurred as they expected as usual. They now tested the last instruments they had on their hands

"Well?"

"I gotta hand it to ya, Suzuka! This electric piano works like a charm!" exclaimed Rinku playing an adrenaline tune

"I'm down with Rinku! This banjo rocks! 10 points, mate!" complimented Chu

"Ditto! This bag pipe is boo-yaah!" complimented also Jin as he played a loud blowing-away annoying tune

"I agreed! This saxophone leaves me in cliffhanger!" now Karasu complimented as he played a romantic tune

Suzuka grinned at the compliments and he looked now at the remaining two who yet haven't said anything "Well, Shishi and Touya? I haven't heard from you two"

"I hate to admit it but this guitar is non-dangerous!" said Touya as he played a note

"Hate to admit but this gong is the bomb! It leaves me bald!" said Shishiwakamaru as he hit the gong with the stick

"Yaay! My years of tinkering finally paid off!" the ex clown fighter cheered

"Well now that we have instruments, let's see our abilities in them for the band" said Karasu, they all nodded and sat in the chairs

"Rinku, you go first" he commanded

"Right. I only can play the electric piano and the piano"

"Use the electric one" he nodded and with that he grabbed the instrument from early again and he played a fast tune. He stopped and they all applauded at the yo-yo master.

"Thanks y'all! Fame here we come!" he exclaimed and sat again

"Impressive! Chu you're next" said Karasu

"Ok. I can play the drums, trumpet, banjo and the harmonica. The rest I kinda suck at em"

"Play the drums" the drunken master did as told and grabbed the drums and played fast as a drummer of any rock band and style. He finished and they applauded and whooped to him as Rinku

"Told ye, lads!" and he sat

"Blood-rushing! Jin, you're up"

"I can play the flute, harmonica, the bag pipe, banjo and the ass-kicking bass guitar!"

"Play the bass guitar" Karasu indicated and Jin did so. He played a fast one. He stopped and the gave him a round of applause

"Weee! I feel a star already!" Jin said happily, wiggling his ears while going back to his seat

"Great! Suzuka, you're up next"

"Uh, I can't" he hesitated

"Aw why not?" said Rinku

"Because I hardly and barely play anything…"

"Suzuka, I remember you playing as a DJ once" said the bird demon samurai

"That's it. You can play as a DJ in certain songs" said Karasu

"But what'll I do in rock songs?" Suzuka asked

"You can be the dresser and maybe hairdresser?" implied Chu

"Yes good idea! I'll do that!" Suzuka chirped

"Then it's settled. Touya, your turn" said Karasu to the ice master

"Uh, I play the guitar, harp, and harmonica…" Touya got cut off by Jin

"Oh yeah! Touya's a great vocabularist!" implied Jin that everyone sweat dropped at the last word

"Vocalist!" exclaimed everyone else except him in unison, correcting him.

"Right" Jin slapped his forehead "Touya's a great vocalist that he used to be on the shinobi chorus back at shinobi learning days!"

"Yes…" Touya admitted in embarrassment

"Yeah…I think we'll need vocalist. One or two though…" Karasu said thoughtfully

"I agree…" said Rinku, Chu and Suzuka agreeing

"I'll take the vocals then" accepted the ice master

"All right Toy! Show em your vocals, singing 'I love you' like in Barney or the Teletubbies theme or the Spongebob Squarepants as an example!" said Jin, encouraging Touya to sing

Everyone turn to look at the ice master, expecting him to sing.

Touya looked like he wanted to hurl "Uh maybe another day, Jin…"

"Okie! I understand" he said in understanding

'_So Touya's good in vocals? We'll see about that! I, the great Shishiwakamaru, am the greatest in vocals than…that ice cube for crying out loud!' _Shishi thought angrily, balling his fists while glaring at Touya

"Now and last, Shishiwa-" Karasu got cutt off by…

"I'm the greatest when it comes to vocals, thank you very much!" he beamed "Infact, I'm gonna do an example!" Shishi now grinned

"Oh no!" said Suzuka, realizing at what Shishi ment "Everyone grab your earplugs and put them on!" he warned then and they did so, still confused.

And with that, Shishi cleared his throat and took a deep breath before singing with all his might

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEI WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU! OOOOOOUUHH! I WILL ALWAYS… LOVE YOUOOOOOOO!"

This kind of singing it was so loud that the earplugs stopped working, their house rumbled, every glass broke and even their teeth! Hell, this was loud enough to produce an earthquake in Makai, Ningenkai and Spirit World!

"AAH! IT BURNS!" Touya, Suzuka, Rinku, Chu, Jin and Karasu cried with their hands in their ears, since the earplugs went out of service. Shishi finally stopped his…singing

"Oh sorry…" Shishi apologized "But I can still be a vocalist, right?"

"You can be one as long you don't sing like that!" they cried once again and Shishi cheered, dancing happily

"Yaaay!"

'_Note to self: I must give Shishi singing lessons on high notes or else he can produce earthquakes…A.S.A.P.! _' thought Touya while he and everyone were recovering from their sudden deafness

Ooookay…I think this chap sucked. Attention! On the next chapter, they'll be singing! Yup! I need a song suggestion! It has to be any kind of rock song!

Laterish!


	4. Contest Announcement

Hello, hello! It's never to late to update a fic, so here's the update after a great amount of writer's block. I just hope it happens less frequently…

Looking back at one of xblackrosefirex's reviews, I have finally come to choose the lead singer for this band fic. He's from the YYH cast, and he will be making his act on the next chapter. Until then, I'll leave you guys guessing the 'he' lead singer of Deadly Elements. Muahahaha.

Okay, onward!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yuyu Hakusho in any shape, size or form.

Chapter 4- Contest Announcement

After finally recovering from an infernal ear bleeding thanks to Shishiwakamaru's high note 'singing', the witness victims—the rest of the elemental masters had made their decision of practicing their mad skillz in the garage around four hours ago.

"When do I get to sing!?" Shishi began to throw his tantrum like a four-year-old. "I haven't sang anything at all whatsoever!!"

While they were practicing with their instruments some random songs: Touya with the vocals, Jin with the bass guitar, Rinku with the synthesizer, Chu with the drums, Karasu with the electric guitar, and Suzuka (since he's not currently using the DJ tool) as the only-audience, never gave Shishiwakamaru the chance to sing his parts due to the catastrophe from the previous chapter even is he's (supposed to be) the lead singer.

"How about… not anymore?" Suzuka asked as he looked at Shishi hopefully.

"Okay…WHAT!?" Shishi flared up his horns at him.

"Let him be." Karasu said.

"But--" Suzuka gets cut off--

"Okay, from the top!" Shishi chirped, "A la one, a la dos, a la three!"

"Let's call it a D.A.Y!" Karasu announced and the rest of the element masters followed him inside the house in a hasty pace, leaving the bird-samurai demon alone singing a bad version of Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

When they have finally reached the kitchen, Suzuka speaks, "We must do something about Shishi's...um, 'singing'."

"We!? What do you mean by we!?" Rinku was in the verge of hysteria.

"Damn right! The bird brain sings so badly that he sobers me right away!" Chu also complained of the idea of helping the bird samurai.

"Now you guys, Suzuka's right. Shishi's part of the band, and as band in development, we must all work together as a team and help each other out if we want to provide our future fans a good quality of our talents altogether." Touya voiced out his opinion to the others, and receives stares from them, "What?"

"Besides that you'd spoke longer than a fragmented sentence, you are right, Touya." Jin says, "I also agree there...but you guys, there must be a way to solve it, or it'll be the end of everyone's precious ears facilities! All who's in favor raise yer hand; all who opposes, I'll sic a hurricane on yer bum."

Therefore, without any further ado, everyone's hands, including Jin's, went up to the air with any hesitation whatsoever.

Now this is what I call: when great minds think alike.

Then, after the hands lowered down to their sides, "So...what are we gonna do?" Rinku asked, and this sets the minds of the others to think for a moment.

"I have an idea of helping our troubled fellow band member." Karasu began to speak his mind, "I know someone in this room who can help him out in no time at all."

In effect, it makes them to look at each other. Who is the lucky demon that will help Shishiwakamaru…? They wonder on and on…

"Oh there you are guys." Everyone has stopped looking at themselves after hearing the bird demon's voice, whom just came into the room. "What is going here? You all look as if you were going to look at someone for I-dunno reason."

"It's nothing, Shishi!" Rinku said.

"Like the little guy said!" Chu said, pointing down at Rinku.

"Yeah..." Suzuka nodded.

"Totally absolutely!" Jin said.

Shishi raises a suspicious eyebrow at the four elemental masters, "Okay then...anyways, it's almost dinner time: whose turn is it to cook?"

"I'll cook dinner for everyone." Karasu offered himself to help with the food for the entire household once more.

"No really, Karasu, you'd already made breakfast this morning; besides, it's Friday—" Shishi turns to look at the yo-yo kid master, "the brat's supposed to cook."

"Oh yeah…" Rinku said slowly in realization.

After the six masters moved in within the household, they have established an agreement upon many things: and one of them was the cooking and the kitchen. So let's see the week cooking menu that was established by them after they've reached for an agreement on the issue:

**Mondays: Touya's turn to cook. He cooks decently, yet his meals can become mildly frozen at times. Watch out if your tongue gets stuck at your frozen spoon as told by a certain testimonial.**

**Tuesdays: Suzuka's turn to tinker dinner. Proceed with caution.**

**Wednesdays: Chu's turn to do his drunken cooking--next week is Beer and Peanuts. No comment.**

**Thursday: Shishiwakamaru's turn to do his notorious cooking of only vegetables. No meat allowed since he is a strict vegetarian (Thursday suck-socks for Jin and Rinku, so they get wasted with candy before the meal).**

**Fridays: Rinku's turn to cook if he doesn't screws up the kitchen or make candy-like dinner. Take out foods is highly an option; fast food also comes in handy. Or eat immediately Shishi's cooking leftovers.**

**Saturdays: Jin's turn to blow up the kitchen—I mean, to do his infamous cooking. May history never repeats again as last time. Then again, take out is an option.**

**Sundays: Either choose take out or Touya'll do the cooking since Sunday is a boring day and everyone else is lazy to even train their respective bums.**

"So what's for dinner?" Jin asks to the young master.

"Well..." Rinku thinks for minute or so, "Dinner will be spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks and water."

"Sounds good." Karasu said

"Err, Rinku's version of the meal is: Twistlers as the noodles, bubble gums as the meatball, melted cherry-flavored Airheads as the tomatoe sauce, Twinkies as the breadstick and Sprite as water." Chu deducted the meal.

Rinku nods to his father-like figure hastily.

Oh the cavities…

"Um...Take-out anyone?"

**At A Local Bar, After Eating Dinner...**

"I had no idea this bar sells dinner...Now I wonder, the bar's policy states only older demons are allowed within the establishment; Rinku isn't supposed to be here." Touya wondered.

"Yeah, I know that, Touya. That's why I wear this!" Rinku pinched the side of a fake brown moustache he was now wearing between his nose and his upper lip, "Nifty, isn't it?"

"Could've fooled me." He said dryly.

Then a young waitress reaches to their table and gasps! "OMG! Do you guys know him!?" she pointed at Karasu.

"Uh..." the masters started to back away from the table, "…no..."

"Whatdaya mean by that? This demon is Raven Crow-- he used to be the lead guitarist from the legendary band: The Dark Crows of Midnight!" The young waitress exclaims excitedly, "Raven, I'm your biggest fan! Can I please have your autograph?"

"Sure, why not."

And the girl hands Karasu her pencil and her notepad so he can give her an autograph.

After he signs his message and autograph, he gives the girl back the pencil and the notepad.

"Thanks a million bunch! All the things you all have ordered will be on the house! Before I leave, here!" She gives to Touya a piece of paper, "I'm gonna tell all my friends!" and with that, she leaves the table.

"Well, if that's the case then, we don't have to use Suzuka's discount coupons anymore; we must come with you more often, Karasu." Shishi said.

"It depends on the place, of course." Karasu said.

"Hey, Karasu, could you tell us about of your old band?" Rinku asked with curiosity, which this makes the other masters to lean in their chair to listen to the story.

"Well, The Dark Crows of Midnight stated on the lead singer's garage, back on my high school days. We performed on every chance we had gotten. Little by little, we became famous, almost through out the entire Makai territory hitting the number one charts every week... two years later, the band separated because they wanted to pursue a college education. I was very disappointed...after that, I dropped out of school and discovered the joys of sadism, homicide and explosives."

"According to the MTV documentation of The Dark Crows of Midnight, the reason of the separation had been left unknown..." Shishi adds his two cents.

"Hmm…" the newfound information leaves Karasu wondering momentarily before changing slightly the subject, "Let's leave the past behind us now, shall we? Let's concentrate on our new band!"

Jin looks at Touya, "Hey, Toy, what'cha readin'?"

"This paper the waitress gave me-- I'll read it out loud:" And the ice-nin proceeds to read out loud the paper given by the waitress earlier, "The Makai Bar is proud to present The First Annual Makai's Battle of the Band Contest...The Grand Youkai Band Prized Winner will win exclusive passports to the Human World without getting deported by Koenma or the Rekai Tentei."

"We must enter this contest! The Ningenkai's is a good place to start out our career--I mean it has Hollywood, American Idol, the US of A and Japan!" Shishi says eagerly, having to interrupt the ice-nin, "Who else is with me?"

"You know for once, I agree with him!" Suzuka said.

"Yeah!" Rinku also agrees with Suzuka.

"Good point." Chu said, nodding.

"So righteous." Jin agreed also.

"True." Touya nods.

"Then that's settles it: we'll enter the contest first thing by tomorrow morning." Karasu said, seeing the rest of the masters also in agreement to Shishi's idea, "Now, a toast for the band!"

**The Next Day In The Morning...**

Shishi goes downstairs to the kitchen's direction and when he got there, he finds Touya cleaning the dishes by the sink.

"Hey Touya, where is everyone?"

"They went out to register for the contest since early this morning." He answered without taking his eyes of the sink.

"Oh." Shishi said in understanding, going to the refrigerator to find food for his empty stomach.

"Shishiwakamaru." Touya called out just when he had finished with his task, "I'm going to teach how to sing properly."

Shishi pauses his search in the fridge to look at Touya, "Excuse me? Take singing lessons from you?" he laughs for a moment, "That's friggin hilarious, ice boy! I can do well without your lessons. Seriously." he then said seriously and arrogantly.

"Listen, Shishi, you do sing well and everything, but the high note is killing every object capable of hearing."

"My high note is killing even the deaf?" Shishi gets a little annoyed with Touya's statement, "Hmph. I'm gonna demonstrate that my high note doesn't affect _anything_. In fact, it's as melodious as a lullaby."

"Okay, take the glasses for example, and you will see what I mean for yourself," Touya pointed where the china and the ice figurines oak furniture was.

Shishi smirks before clearing out his throat, "Your call." He begins to sing the do-re-mi-so-fa piece in his high note, which it sounded somewhere in between what the fat lady sings in the opera, a bird singing and an Irish yodeling.

Meanwhile, Touya had covered his poor ears for protection of this obnoxious sound, not wanting to experience again last time.

When Shishi stopped his 'singing', he checks for any aftermath damages, "See? Nothing broke down." he grins.

Touya took out his hands from his ears before agreeing with him. Scratch that.

The two demons thought about it twice: that's when the china and the ice figurines immediately dropped dead.

Touya's eye twitches: that was _his_ china and _his _ice figurines! "You think!?"

Not wanting to admit it openly (and not wanting to pay later for the expensive fallen china and ice figurines, not too mention Touya's icy temper), "All right, Touya, I'll take your lessons…" Shishi hears a sigh of relief from the ice-nin before he continued speaking, "…and then you'll realize that I don't need them!"

This makes Touya to slap his forehead, _'Then again...' _after the short thought, he nods, "All right, let's go somewhere appropriate like the garage…AFTER cleaning up the broken pieces of the china and the ice figurines."

Finally, Shishi had accepted Touya's lesson. Maybe there he will learn more about the ice-nin mysterious singing, and even surpass him?

So what's next to happen in the fic?

Well, this happens!

**TIME SKIP: A month goes by…**

"Hurry yer arses up! We're gonna be late for the contest!" Jin yelled to the stairs' direction that led upstairs.

"I'm right here, wind mate. Not so loud, will ye; I have the mornin' hangover." Chu was sitting on the sofa with a headache.

Jin looked where the drunken master sat, "Oh. He he he. Sorry 'bout that, Achoo."

"It's Chu." He corrected him.

"Bless you!" And this makes Chu to roll his eyes before Jin continued, "Touya, Suzuka and Rinku are almost done loading everything in the car; they sent me to get the car keys, get some other stuffs and to tell the rest of you that we're leavin' soony."

"Ah, okay then." Then Chu looks to his surrounding for a bottle, "Hey, where's the rum gone?"

"I can just barely wait for the contest!" Shishi said excitedly as he and Karasu were washing their hairs for the upcoming event that would change their lives, "Oh tell me, Karasu, what should I do!?"

"Chill out." Karasu said as he rinsed out with water the conditioner out of his long black hair.

"Chill out?" Shishi blinked his eyes, pausing to brush his blue-violet hair, "That's it?"

"Yes. It is important for an artist to be cool, calm and collected before and during the main event." The crow said out of wisdom and experience.

"Hey, you are right...Thanks! I'll keep it in mind."

Suddenly, there were many knocks on the door, "We are about to leave for the contest! Are ya two ready or not?"

"Hold the IPhone, will ya!" Shishi replied from the room to Jin, who was outside, "Karasu-sama and I are washing our hairs, so we can't go out to the contest without proper hair care!"

"Oy, this is gonna take an eternity...now we'll never make it to there."

"What did you said!?"

"Nothin', bakamaru!"

"Say that to my face, windbag!"

"So much for the calm..." Karasu says to himself, '_Note to self: I must ask Touya to chill Shishi out, literally, before we leave the house.'_

Uh-oh! Now that there are two demons left doing hair maintenance, shortly before show time. Will the elemental master ever make it on time to the contest, especially to make their first presentation as a soon-to-be-a-band and go to the Human World to carry out their talents?

Find out about it on:

Chapter 5- The First Debut Ever!

Here's a sneak preview:

"Last demon band, you're on in a minute!" a staff of the contest event announces to them.

"Wee! This is it, ye guys! We're almost up next!" Jin's ears wiggled in excitement. At last, after all the practices in the garage, using their instruments during the idleness and singing in the bathtub, they will be performing before a fictional live audience! And the readers too, of course!

"Before we go out there, I want to say a few words—"Touya was cut off when:

"Screw the corny speech!" Chu said, "Let's just go out there and have fun!"

"Woo-hooo!" Rinku whooped.

"Well I hate to burst the happy bubble, but I cannot go out there." Apparently, there was not a happy camper among the rest of them.

"What's wrong, Shishi?" Suzuka asked at him. "You have stage fright?"

**End of sneak preview**

Well about the instruments, I thought they are suited for them for the following reasons:

Rinku- with all the yoyo finger movements he does, I bet he can do the same in a piano and the synthesizer. On the other hand, maybe he just strikes me as the type of guy to play said instruments.

Chu- he seems like the type pull up fast tunes and hit the drums and bongos senseless, and plays the violin in the fiddle tune. Enough said.

Suzuka- he's like technological type, so that machine that the DJ's use are suited for him, or anything that involves the computer.

Touya- he seems like the type to play soft tunes with instruments, and a great capacity of singing or chorusing.

Jin- he has great lungs capacity and I'm sure he can play almost anything that requires oxygen in order to be played, like the whistle! lol Hence his air element. I bet he can even rap with his fast-talking. The bass guitar is a nice addition to him.

Shishi- birds loves to sing, obviously, so why not a bird-demon?

Karasu- he's bad ass, so he owns the electric guitar. And the saxophone...I'm not so sure why.

Now here comes the part that any author\authoress likes: leave a review, yo.

Later!


End file.
